Our Secret
by lizegan
Summary: Beck and Jade keeps a very dirty secret together. [Rated M for smut.]
1. Playing Dirty

Jade strutted down the hall with her new boyfriend. She didn't seem to be bothered at all since our break up. On the other hand, I crumbled to a million pieces the moment we were broken apart. I regretted that I didn't walk to the door, to save our love. I had time, but I didn't take the chance. I can't believe how stupid I am. If I should cut an arm just to win her back, I would do it.

Distracted by my thoughts, I didn't realize that Jade had bumped to me.

"Oops.." was all that came out of her glossy lips. I missed tasting the coffee and mint on her lips. She reached down to gather her books before standing up again. She looked at me in the eyes. That was always she had said 'sorry'. Her blue sapphire eyes bored into mine. Soon, we shook back to reality and she walked down to her locker, with her new boyfriend's hands wrapped around her waist. I used to be the one doing that. I should be doing that right now.

Cliff, Jade's boyfriend, kissed Jade goodbye and left for class. Jealousy just filled up in every part of me. My head went crazy.

_**I should've bought you flowers**_

_**And held your hand**_

_**Gave you all my hours**_

_**When I had the chance**_

_**Take you to every party**_

'_**Cause I remember how much yo love to dance**_

_**Ooh.. All the things I should've done**_

_**When I was your man**_

But I gave her everything. Maybe we weren't meant for each other.

Suddenly, Tori startled me back to reality.

"What's up, Beck?!" Tori said, using her fake urban accent. She and the rest of the gang, except Jade, had came to ask me to have lunch with them. I nodded with a smile, showing that I agreed.

"Okay guys, let's head to Nozu!" Andre exclaimed excited, rubbing his stomach, indicating his hunger.

We all head down the street to Nozu. It was a pretty crowded place, unsurprisingly, because they serve the best Asian cuisines I've tried. But what was surprising was when I saw Jade and Dennis, sitting at a corner, making out. I can't take it anymore. I know this would sound mean, but, I want to break them apart. Without thinking, I rushed over to Jade and her boyfriend.

"Jade, I need to talk to you." Without any awareness, I pulled Jade up and was about to drag her to the deserted pantry of Nozu. Well, as a boyfriend, of course Cliff was being protective.

"Yo, man! Where are you taking my girlfriend?" he asked, confused and also a bit raged.

"We're going to discuss about our art project," I lied.

"What?" Jade uttered, her mind was flustered. But before she can resist, I had pulled her with such force to the pantry.

No one was in the pantry. I took Jade between the shelves.

Jade pulled out her hands from my fist and she looked annoyed. But have I told you, she looked so cute when she's angry? Of course I've mentioned it a million times.

"What?! We have no art project! Don't use that as a lame excuse! Now, what do you want?" Jade raised her voice angrily.

I tried to think of an answer, but I can't think of any. Would I just tell her the real reason, because I can't stand hers and Cliff's relationship? No, that would be so embarrassing, I have to think of something else. I didn't realized that I took too much time thinking, until Jade snorted.

"Okay, I'm done!" she snapped angrily. I think I've exceeded her anger limit. I really didn't want Jade to leave, but I also can't think of any good reason. She started walking away, and I panicked. I held her wrist tight to stop her from taking further steps. She struggled to break free, but I was too strong.

Jade finally gave up and asked one more time, taking a deep breath, "Beck," she sounded outraged, "what do you want?!" She screamed at the end of the sentence. I decided to go straight to the point.

I pulled her and placed my hands on her waist. We physically touched, and it caused my spine to shiver. I stared deeply into her eyes. Without warning, I crashed my lips to hers. Surprisingly, she didn't resist. Seconds by seconds, the kiss became more passionate. Our tongue started exploring each others' mouth. Oh, how I missed the taste of mint and coffee in her mouth. I then started leaving a trail of kisses down her next and pulled down her bra strap for more skin to kiss. A slight moan escaped from her lips. She rubbed my neck with such passion. I can't help but let out a moan of pleasure from my lips too.

But, suddenly, my thoughts invaded my head_. What happens if someone finds us? What happens if Jade would slap me afterwards?_ But I decided not to think about anything first, except Jade. She got more comfortable and started tangling her fingers in my hair, never breaking the kiss. I broke the kiss for a while, and muttered under my breath to the perfect creature in front of me,

"I want you back, that's what I want."

I pushed her roughly to the wall, because I know she loved that. I saw a glimpse of smile on her face, which made pleasure run through my veins. Jade then gripped the edge of my shirt, and I know what she's up to.

"Not now, babe, not now," I said, although I kind of regret it. But it was for the safety of us. It was hard to get Jade to stop, but finally she did.

"My dad isn't home, would you like to.. come over?" Jade asked playfully, while licking her lips slightly.

"Of course," I replied. I missed her so much. Just before she went out, I said, "Let this be our little secret, Jade."

She winked mischievously at me, something she had never done to anyone, but me. She then wiped her lips and exited the pantry looking normal as usual.

When I got out, my friends were already eating.

"Where have you been, Beck?" Robbie asked.

"Uh.., I had some business in the toilet," I lied.

"We heard some noise, what was it?" Andre joined in the conversation.

"I don't know," I lied again. "I think it was Kwakoo chopping his squids."

The three of us let out a little chuckle and continue eating.

Soon, our stomachs are full. Tori proposed to go to the movies that night. Everybody agreed, except me.

"Why, Beck?" Tori asked. She certainly wanted everyone to go. She even considered inviting Jade.

"I've got an art project to finish with Jade after school," and, again, I lied. Man, I've been lying all day long!

Tori shrugged and then we all head back to class. Man, I couldn't wait for the _stuff _we'll do that night.

_** I think this is leading to a smut.. Well.. I'm not so sure. I'll think about putting a smut if you guys review, at least ten ;) x**_


	2. Alone, Only Us

**_OMG LOVE YA GUYS SO MUCH! YOUR REVIEWS, FAVE AND FOLLOW ALMOST MADE ME CRY OF HAPPINESS AWW! I'm so sorry that I'm taking forever to update! I thought that you guys won't like my story.. but.. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR LIKING IT! So.. here is Chapter 2.. where Jade and Beck found themselves alone in Jade's house ;)_**

* * *

I packed my fake props and finally was ready to set for Jade's place. Who knows that the fake props may come in handy? Man, there was this feeling of guilt staying inside of me since Jade and my _secret. _Whatever, nothing can get between love. Right?

I went downstairs and headed to my truck. I didn't have to say 'goodbye' to anyone since my parents left for dinner and would be back probably by midnight. I have about five hours of having Jade to myself.

After twenty minutes of driving, I finally arrive at Jade's house. It was pretty small, compared to mine, but it was very elegant. I pressed on the doorbell for a few times before it was answered by the person I would like to see least.

Jade's bitter and strict father.

He looked so strict and I thought that he was going to shoo the person who broke his daughter's heart away. Luckily, he saw my _props_.

"So this is your art partner, Jade?" he yelled at a deep voice. Jade arrived shortly after his sentence and nodded when she saw me.

"Okay, Jade, I'm going to leave for a conference and probably be back by tomorrow afternoon. Take care." The, he turned to me. "And you," he growled. "If you do anything to her, I swear you won't have your fluffy hair anymore by the time I find out."

"Yes, sir." I replied nervously. He then carried his suitcase to his car then left. "Wow, didn't expect your dad to be like that," I spoke to Jade. She giggled softly as a response, something she _only_ does to me.

"Come, let's not waste anymore time," she said while pulling me in. I thought she used all her strength to pull me because I landed on the couch. Jade propped herself on me and licked her lips sexily. I tried to sit while using my hands to support me. Jade looked confused.

"Look, Jade, don't you think we need to, at least, pretend to study?" I was insecure.

"Oh, so you think I'm ugly?" _the _Jade retorted.

"No, why would I?" I complained.

"Then why won't you do it? You're making up excuses to avoid me!" she raised her voice.

"No, Jade! I just, I-" I was interrupted by Jade stepping forward, her lips very near to mine.

"Then prove it." she whispered deeply. Oh, why must she do this to me? She knew that I can't stand her lips being only a few inches apart from mine. Without hesitation, I cupped her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. Her fingers traveled up to my hair and tangled itself in it. I began rubbing her neck with my hands. We continued kissing until we fall to the couch and broke apart to breathe.

**General**** POV**

Jade couldn't stand just a couple of seconds with her lips apart from Beck's. She pulled him in to another deep kiss while slowly removing his jacket, leaving his sweatshirt. Beck's lips traveled down to Jade's neck and he started to leave a trail of kisses before going to kiss Jade's exposed chest. He gripped the edge of Jade's shirt and pulled it over her head. Jade removed Beck's shirt and traced his abs. Her flawless fingers traveled down to Beck's jeans and pulled it down, leaving Beck only in his underpants. Beck went back to Jade's lips while pulling down Jade's skirt. Jade moaned as she found Beck and herself in only underwear. Beck started sucking and licking Jade's neck, which made her moan even more. He reached her bra band and started to unclasp it. Suddenly, Jade used her finger to lift Beck's chin up.

"Upstairs, my room," she smiled mischievously. Beck carried Jade up to her room bridal style and laid her down on the bed. Jade was now only using her panties, and Beck's condition was same.

Jade pulled down Beck's underpants and he moaned, noticing that he was completely naked. Jade lifted her butt so Beck can easily slide down her panties. Now they're completely naked.

"Mmm.. B-Beck.." Jade moaned in pleasure as she felt her panties sliding down her thighs. Beck smirked and hovered on top of Jade. He bent down and left trails of kisses down Jade's neck, then breasts. He started massaging them softly.

"Mmm..You like that?" Beck teased. Jade moaned as a response. Beck got turned on more. Suddenly, Jade became to gain back control. After a moment, she was already on top of Beck. She traced down Beck's chest, down to his abs and finally his abdomen. She started tickling Beck's abdomen softly, drawing shapes on it, making his member clench and moan sexily. Jade decided lie down and let Beck take over. He proceeded to kissing her stomach, and slowly, going down to the prize. Moans kept on escaping Jade's lips. Beck kissed Jade's inner thighs to tease her. Finally, he reached her wet pussy and started to lick her sweet juices slowly along the folds , which caused Jade to shiver.

"Ohhh... Beck.." Jade felt like heaven. She never felt that much pleasure. Never. She loved the secret she and Beck are sharing. Jade was lost in paradise, until something broke her sweet dreams.

Beck and Jade heard the front door slam close, then footsteps up the stairs. Then Jade's bedroom door creaking open.


	3. I Don't Care, Let's Continue (Part 1)

_**I'm so sorry for for not updating like for more than a month! I have this disease called laziness. It caused me to stay in bed all day. By the way, off to chapter three! P.S. I didn't know about this disclaimer thing..oops sorry!**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, no Bori would be allowed. R. Sadly, I** **don't.**_

* * *

"Oh my God.." Jade and Beck whispered to each other as the door opened.

Fortunately, though, a little red head popped in. At least it wasn't any of their other friends who actually _understood._

"Hey guys! What are you guys doing..?" Cat trailed off, confused.

"Uhh.. nothing..?" Jade and Beck couldn't find an answer for the innocent girl.

"Oh-" just then, Cat's pink pearphone ring.

"Hi! I'm Cat!" Cat answered the call.

"It's Tori. Where are you? I've been looking for you! Don't you remember that we have a project due tomorrow?"

"Ohh.. Well I'm with Beck and Jade, who are both in a bed.. nake-" Before Cat could finish her statement that could bring VERY bad things, Jade jumped in to the rescue.

"I'm in a costume party with Beck and Jade!" Jade said to the phone while using her "imitating Cat" voice.

"Okay.. I don't get it.." Tori seemed flustered.

"You don'y have to! I'll be right over to your house to finish the project! Byeeee..!" Jade quickly hung up.

"I don't get it too." Cat said as Jade handed her phone back to herself.

"I don't care, Cat! Now go to Tori's house!" Jade snapped.

"Alrighty," Cat replied as she walked out of the room and skipped down the stairs. Jade quickly closed the door as she and Beck still hadn't had their clothes back on. When she turned back to Beck, he seemed very confused.

"How..?" Beck didn't believe how great Jade had handled it.

"Let's just get back to business," Jade smirked as she climbed over to Beck. "This time," she said while tracing Beck's abs, "I rule."

_**Lol, I'm tooo lazy to continue. This is only part 1 of chapter 3. Once this fic reaches 20 reviews, I will update part 2! Anyway, since I've been offline for more than a month, I'm making a competition! This is how o join:**_

_**- Make a poem about how much you love your favorite ship in Victorious. (NO BORI IS ALLOWED) Don't forget to include your ship name in your entry. **_

_**-The most creative will**_

_***get 20 free follows (if you have twitter)**_

_**or *get a shoutout from me for 5 chapters at fanfiction**_

_**or *choose the ending of the story (i'll give you options)**_

_***(more prize choices when you win!) **_

_**Love you! Competition ends as soon as I have 5-10 entries :) **_

_***Remember to have a fanfiction account to join! **_

_**- lizegan x**_


End file.
